


Muscles

by BatchSan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Muscles Kink, asexual!Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is happy to fulfill her girlfriend's kink needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an asexual character before. =x

Peridot is happy to spend all her time staring at either her laptop screen or her tablet, her fingers flying through numbers and computer codes. What she wasn't happy about was having to stop for her base human needs like eating and showering. And especially the basest need of sexual release.

As it was, Peridot was softly panting as her hand worked between her legs. The bed springs creaking with each movement she made as she worked hard to achieve orgasm. There was something missing though. Closing her eyes, Peridot strained her ears until an audible grunt could be heard from the next room. It was followed by another and then the heavy clang of metal against metal. 

These sounds helped spur her hand on, until there was a long pause and she realized the perpetrator of the noise was likely done. If that was so, then...

The bedroom door opened and Jasper's hulking figure entered. A towel was slung around her neck and a water bottle was held in her hand. The shit-eating grin was more consolation than part of the package, depending on whom one asked. 

"At it again?" Jasper teased. "Need a hand this time or--"

"No. Just sit," Peridot said, the usual biting edge of annoyance just audible in the breathiness of her voice.

Rolling a shoulder, Jasper flopped onto the only chair in the room with all the grace of a brick. Setting the water bottle on the nightstand, she dropped the towel onto the floor. Peridot made an embarrassing whimper when Jasper flexed a sweat-slicked bicep at her. 

"Like what you see?" Jasper asked, smirking.

Blushing, Peridot ignored the other woman's words and focused on the sweaty limbs and muscles peeking back at her. She never in a million years would have imagined that the one thing that would give her any kind of sexual feelings was bulging muscles. Man or woman, she didn't care. Jasper was not the kind of person that should have attracted her when it came to personality, but those muscles had effectively won her over.

And Jasper, cocky as she was, was happy to have someone admire all her hard work. It would have been nice to have actual sex with Peridot but watching her girlfriend get off just because she worked out, well, that was fine with her, too.

"Jas...peeerrrrr..." Peridot groaned suddenly. Her fingers pressed against her clit firmly before she threw her head back and moaned Jasper's name a final time.

Squirming slightly, Jasper waited until her girlfriend gave her the okay to come onto the bed. Pressing surprisingly soft kisses to her lips and neck, Jasper let Peridot curl up in her lap. She ignored the heat of her girlfriend's wet sex against her thigh and focused only on the content sigh that fell from the other woman's mouth. 

"I get to use the shower first," Peridot finally said. 

Jasper only chuckled.


End file.
